Alone in the Dark
by South Park Kid
Summary: Angst! But it's a happy ending, because I don't have the heart to hurt Craig and Tweek :


This is the first angst crap I've ever written, but the ending will be happy because I don't have enough willpower to hurt Tweek like this, it's not possible. I'm unable to hurt these fake characters created by Matt Stone and Trey Parker, I just can't. But the first parts pretty angsty so here you go you angst lovers!

**Alone in the Dark**

I sit in my isolated corner of the cafeteria, I sit here every day so others know to stay away. My gaze strays to the one place that I really wish it wouldn't. Craig laughs, slapping Thomas's back heartily and grinning. Familiar tears sting my eyes, so I look down ate my half eaten food.

..

"_Why didn't you come over yesterday Craig?" I ask, pulling at my hair with small smile on my face. He avoids my gaze and pretends to stare off into the sunset, but I can tell he's hiding something. It's ridiculous that I've known him eight years (since 3__rd__ grade) and he still thinks he can keep a secret from me._

"_What's wrong?" I ask him, hugging my knees to my chest to block out the cold and scooting closer to him. Were sitting on the hood of his car and watching the sunset, just like we do every Friday since he's gotten his car. He grimaces and moves farther away from me. I feel a stabbing pain in my chest, but my smile grows to keep up appearances. I've been keeping up appearances my whole life. _

"_Come on, I'm your best friend, you can tell me!" I say, punching his arm lightly. He flinches when I say 'best friends' and sighs. _

"_Tweek, I…" He says, sliding off the hood. I wonder what's wrong. "I think we… we should not talk to each other…" My breath hitches in my throat._

"_Y-you mean like, n-not be f-friends anymore?" I ask, trying to believe he was just joking, like always. But his face is dead serious. _

"_Yeah," He says, sliding into the drivers seat. I jump off the hood, backing up and watching him pull out. He drives away, leaving me alone in the darkening parking lot. I walk home. _

..

Tear drops splash onto the scratched metal tray as I try and get the flashback out of my mind. God Craig, why'd you leave me? The bell rings and I walk out of the cafeteria, Craig's laughter sounding behind me.

The blood pours from my wrists, sliding slowly down my fingers and dripping from the tips into a thick red pool on the bathroom floor. I slid weakly to the ground, clasping my hands so the blood mixes together. The pain makes me forget the other pain, the one that isn't on my skin, but under it.

I hear knocking on the door, but the sounds fades. The room is getting darker, and it's spinning around me. My mind fills with lustful hope, perhaps this is finally the end. Instead of light, I see black. But I feel free, finally escaping the burden of life. _See Craig? _I think spitefully, _Now I don't have to bother you anymore. _And with that I fall to the ground with a hard thud, and the world falls away.

There's a light. It's bright and warm, and there is no pain anymore. I don't feel the need to twitch anymore, now I just feel peaceful. I open my eyes and see nothing but soft white clouds, so this is heaven? I stand, and it feels like I'm floating. I check my back, but there are no wings. Maybe I should look for grandma…

"Tweek," says a soft, kind voice. I look up and see a light brighter than the one around me. All that shows is a gentle smile. "It wasn't your time yet, Tweek." The voice says, almost sounding sad. I suddenly realize that this is God.

"I don't like it there," I whispers quietly, but for some reason I know he hears me. "No one cared about me." The smile softens, and the light lowers to meet me. He looks like a normal guy, but yet he seems more caring.

"Contrary Tweek," he says, reaching a hand out to me. "There is someone who cares about you very much." I want to argue, but I mean, you can't really argue with God. I follow him to a small gap in the clouds. I see myself, paler than usual and connected to a bunch of machines. There are stitches running along my wrists where I sliced them. There's someone else there…

It's Craig, his face in buried in my faintly moving chest and sobbing. His fingers are clamped to my hand like he's scared to let go. It reminds me of a child holding his mothers hand when crossing the street. I blink as the screen to the left flat lines. Craig's head snaps up to look at it. There is so much fear in his eyes that it makes me sick. "No, no no no," he repeats, shaking his head as if the machine has made a mistake and my heart is still beating.

"Tweek!" He screams, pressing his palms to his eyes and throwing his head back in sadness. The tears come flooding down his cheeks like waterfalls. "TWEEK! TWEEK!" He screeches, his fingernails digging into the skin of his forehead. I gasp, reaching down and trying to touch him. God (how weird to say that) looks at me.

"Go child," he says, pushing my through the gap in the clouds. I gasp, suddenly awakening in a hospital bed. Craig's eyes widen when he sees that mine are open.

"Oh thank you God!" He cries up at the ceiling, and I almost laugh. I guess it'll be an inside joke between me and him. Craig throws his arms around me and I grimace, finally noticing the pain in my now mortal body. He pulls back immediately and glances at my arms in concern. "Are you okay? Should I call the nurse? I probably should, I mean you were dead a few seconds ago, oh shit I didn't mean it that way I just I think that I should get the nurses because you flat lined and are you sure you're okay because I mea-" I surprise him and myself by laughing.

"You sound like me right now," I say, smiling and wrapping my arms carefully around him. He sighs in relief and hugs me gently back. "I'm fine Craig, thanks for worrying," I whisper, pulling back and smiling sadly. He blinks, more tears falling from his crystalline blue eyes. Suddenly his lips are pressed on mine, soft and gentle, yet demanding at the same time. He pulls away with a grin.

"I _love _you Tweek, don't ever do that to me again!" He says sternly, pressing one more kiss to my lips. I'm confused.

"But if you love me, why'd y-you just leave me like that?" I ask him. His face falls and I regret asking.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you, but I just made it worse huh?" he says, a sheepish smile on his lips. That's what I love about Craig, he can always smile no matter how bad things get. I'm sure if I'd really died he would have told the funeral group about my quirks with a grin on his face. That's how I'd want people to remember me, being happy.

"I love you too Craig," I mummer, pulling his face in to kiss him again. The nurse comes in and says I should be out in a few days if everything is normal. We don't tell her out me flat lining.

The next day I'm discharged. "Craig, I can walk, it's only my arms!" I protest when he pulls a wheel chair up to the door for me. He grins, shaking his head and pointing at the seat.

"Sit." He demands, giving me one of his puppy dog looks. I could never say no to that face, so with a defeated sigh, I slump into the chair. A satisfied smirk on his face, he pushes me out of the hospital and toward his car, helping me get into the passenger seat.

"I love you," He says, hopping into the driver's seat and pecking me on the nose. I smile.

"That's the fifth time you've said that in the past half hour," I say, looking out the window as he drives away. He shrugs.

"So? I love you," He says again.

"I love you too."

"That's the fifth time you've said that in the past half hour," He replies with a sly grin.

Grinning back, I shrug. "So? I love you."

I was seriously crying when I was writing Craig crying, even though I knew how it would end, that's how much of a baby I am! I love Craig and Tweek too much to make them sad DX


End file.
